Fibers such as optical fibers have been used in underwater applications to transmit and receive information. For example, an underwater device can have a propulsion system and a direction control mechanism. The underwater device can be deployed by a support ship and an optical fiber can be coupled between the underwater device and the support ship. The support ship can transmit control information to the underwater device that is used to operate the direction control mechanism.